The present invention relates to brake rotors for automotive vehicles.
Generally, automotive vehicle braking systems include brake rotors that are contacted by brake pads during braking to assist in slowing or stopping an automotive vehicle. It is desirable to cool the brake rotors before, during and after braking. It is known to circulate air through passageways in brake rotors to remove heat from the rotors. However, the circulation of air may be hindered by the geometry of the passageways. Additionally, the passageways may lower the desired stiffness of the rotor. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved brake rotor structure that offers improved airflow through the passageways without sacrificing control over rotor rigidity.
The present invention meets the above needs by providing a brake rotor for an automotive vehicle brake system having a brake rotor hat with an annular mounting portion that includes a circular flat surface. A first set of apertures extends through the flat surface for receiving fasteners for attachment to a vehicle wheel and wheel hub. Another aperture extends through the surface for alignment with the wheel hub. The rotor hat also includes a cylindrical wall connected to the circular surface. The cylindrical wall includes a cylindrical surface, a first end and a second end. A peripheral flange having a first surface and a second surface extends radially outward from the second end of the cylindrical wall and terminates in a free edge. A plurality of webs are spaced circumferentially about and extend radially outward from the outer cylindrical surface and each of the webs has a first wall and a second wall. Each of the webs further includes a first side attached to the cylindrical wall, a second side attached to the peripheral flange, a third rounded free side and a fourth side. The first wall and the second wall of the webs are spaced so the webs increase in thickness as they extend radially outward and the first wall is generally parallel over a substantial portion of its surface to an opposing surface of a second wall of an adjacent web for at least partially defining passageways extending radially outward. An annular ring is attached to the fourth side of the webs and has a first surface, a second surface, an inner peripheral edge and an outer peripheral edge. The second surface of the annular ring is opposing and substantially parallel to the second surface of the flange. The inner edge is opposing and spaced apart from a central portion of the outer cylindrical surface of the cylindrical wall for cooperatively forming openings into the passageways with the webs. Furthermore, the openings have cross-sectional dimensions substantially similar to cross-sectional dimensions of the passageways.